During the past year we have continued our work developing magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) compatible and visible devices to perform endoluminal interventional procedures that are planned to perform under MRI. We have developed first MRI compatible guidewire that provides both tip and shaft visibility under MRI at the same time. We have also developed the first polymer catheter shaft that can be visualized during the procedure without effecting its mechanical properties. We are developing clinical-grade catheter and compatible guidewire system to perform simple endoluminal interventional procedures in peripheral arteries to recanalize chronic total occlusion of peripheral arteries. We are developing MRI compatible and visible active needle to perform Transjugular Intrahepatic Portosystemic Shunt (TIPS) procedure under MRI. We are also improving our catheter-based solution to treat functional mitral valve regurgitation. We are beginning development of clinical grade tools using MRI compatible materials to perform these investigational procedures in patients. We continue to develop nitinol based implants like extra anatomic bypass shunt and resonant staple. We also continue to develop deflectable active guiding catheter that is required to deliver these implants to target anatomical location. We continue to work on radio frequency heating safety tests of interventional MRI devices. We currently work on to develop a new general protocole to test heating safety of active intravascular devices during real time MRI procedures.